Ein wahrer Clan
Eigentlich ist Eichhornblüte eine ganz normale DonnerClan-Kätzin, doch seit jeher brennt in ihr Missfallen am Gesetz und die Sehnsucht nach einem Neuanfang. So verlässt die junge Kätzin die vier Clans kurz nach ihrer Ernennung zur Kriegerin, um ihren eigenen Clan zu gründen. Doch das erweist sich als schwieriger als gedacht, denn nicht alle befürworten den neuen Clan und schon bald werden die ersten Stimmen gegen Eichhornblüte laut. Wird die junge Kriegerin gegen die Zweifel der anderen ankommen und es schaffen, eine wahre Anführerin zu werden? Oder wird ihr Plan scheitern? Ein wahrer Clan ist eine FF von Disclosure. Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt euch! Hinterlasst eure Kritik bitte in den Kommentaren. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ---> Ein wahrer Clan - Hierarchie 1. Kapitel Erschrocken flatterte die Taube auf, als ein Knacken Eichhornpfote zusammen zucken ließ. Jetzt oder nie! Eichhornpfote stieß sich vom Boden ab und segelte durch die Luft, ehe ihre Kiefer sich um die Taube schlossen und sie zu Boden rissen. Eichhornpfote biss zu und tötete das Tier. »Oh, Eichhornpfote, das war unbeschreiblich!«, tönte eine Stimme an Eichhornpfotes Ohr. Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte Buchenpfote, die aufgeregt auf und ab hopste. »So einen tollen Fang habe ich noch nie gesehen!«, jubelte die jüngere Schülerin. Stolz flammte in Eichhornpfote auf und voller Erwartungen wandte sich sich zu Wolkenwind, ihrem Mentor. Dieser nickte ihr jedoch nur knapp zu und verschwand im Unterholz. Enttäuscht grub Eichhornpfote ihre restliche Beute, eine Maus und zwei Sperber, aus und folgte dem schwarzen Kater. Buchenpfote hüpfte ihr fröhlich hinterher. »Ich wette, du wirst einmal die beste Kriegerin, die der Wald je gesehen hat!«, prophezeite die braune Kätzin. »Das will ich hoffen«, nuschelte Eichhornpfote durch ihre Beute hindurch. »Das musst du nicht hoffen, Eichhornpfote!«, rief Buchenpfote aus, »das wird so sein!« Großer SternenClan! Die ist ja schlimmer als ein verrücktes Kaninchen! Eichhornpfote stieß gegen etwas Hartes und gleich darauf landete sie der Länge nach auf dem Waldboden. »Na, das ist ja eine tolle Kriegerin!«, spottete Staubpfote, der aus dem Wald trat, »sieht noch nicht einmal eine Wurzel, die direkt vor ihrer Nase liegt!« Wütend stand Eichhornpfote auf und schüttelte sich den Dreck aus dem Pelz. »Das musst du dummer Fellball gerade sagen«, fauchte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme, »du hast ja noch nicht einmal ein Blatt gefangen!« »Ich war ja auch nicht auf Jagdpatrouille«, näselte der sandfarbene Kater, »Eisstern hat mich mit zur SchattenClan-Grenze genommen. Dir würde er so etwas wohl nicht zutrauen.« Eichhornpfote stöhnte innerlich auf. Dieser blöde Angeber! Nur, weil Eisstern sein Vater ist, muss er sich immer so aufspielen! »Vielleicht will Eisstern dich ja loswerden!«, mutmaßte Buchenpfote und versteckte sich sogleich hinter Eichhornpfotes Rücken, als sie Staubpfotes eisigen Blick einfing. »Stimmt«, miaute Eichhornpfote schnell, »der SchattenClan ist da sehr...« »Hört auf zu streiten! Ihr alle drei!« Eichhornpfote fuhr herum, als sie die strenge Stimme ihres Anführers hörte. Eisstern kam aus dem Gestrüpp getappt, gefolgt von Blattwolke und Bienenpfote. Der golden-schwarz getigerte Schüler sprang sofort zu Staubpfote und sah bewundernd zu dem größeren Kater auf. Wie kann Bienenpfote ihn nur so anhimmeln? Staubpfote ist doch auch nur ein Schüler - und ein besonders blöder noch dazu! Eichhornpfotes wütende Gedankengänge nahmen jedoch ein Ende, als sie sah, dass Baumpfote, der seiner Mentorin Kiefernflamme folgte, auch Teil der Patrouille war. Der hellbraune Kater unterhielt sich leise mit Kiefernflamme und als Eichhornpfote die Ohren spitzte, hörte sie, dass es um Patrouillengänge ging. Baumpfote warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Gespräch. Enttäuscht wandte Eichhornpfote sich ab. Für ihn bin ich Luft! Traurig wandte Eichhornpfote sich ab. Eisstern gab ihnen mit einem Schwanzschnippen ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen und Echopfote trabte hinter dem silbernen Kater in den Wald hinein. Es war tiefste Blattgrüne und der Wald war voll von Beute. Obwohl sie von der Patrouille am meisten gefangen hatte und ihre Beute kaum hinter sich her ziehen konnte, freute sich Eichhornpfote nicht. Warum ignoriert Baumpfote mich nur immer? Wie kann er mir das antun? In einem Clan sollte doch jeder für jeden da sein! Und außer Buchenpfote und Honigpfote ist irgendwie niemand für mich da... Zwischen den Bäumen tauchte der Felsenkessel auf, der Stein glänzte einladend im Sonnenlicht und Eichhornpfote folgte der Patrouille durch den Brombeertunnel. Das erwies sich als gar nicht so einfach, immer wieder blieb irgendeine Maus oder ein Vogel an den Dornen hängen und schon bald waren die Ranken mit Fell und Federn gespickt. »Warte!«, hörte sie da plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken, »ich helfe dir!« Staubpfote nahm ihr vorsichtig einen der Sperber und die Maus ab und schob sie weiter durch den Dornentunnel. Verwundert sah Eichhornpfote ihn an. Warum plötzlich so freundlich? Kaum hatten sie das Lager betreten, legte Staubpfote die Beute vor ihren Pfoten ab und trabte zum Schülerbau, wo er sich neben seinen Bruder setzte und ihn anscheinend etwas fragte. Baumpfote nickte und erwiderte etwas, was Eichhornpfote nicht verstehen konnte. Verwirrt legte Eichhornpfote die Frischbeute auf dem gefüllten Frischbeutehaufen ab und setzte sich, um sich zu putzen. Warum ist Staubpfote nur plötzlich so nett gewesen? »He, Eichhornpfote!« Buchenpfote kam vor Freude strahlend auf Eichhornpfote zu gerannt. »Was ist denn los?«, fragte Eichhornpfote verwundert. Buchenpfotes blaue Augen strahlten Eichhornpfote an. »Er hat...« Plötzlich wurde Buchenpfote von einem lauten Ruf unterbrochen: »alle Katzen, die alt genug sind, selbst Beute zu erlegen, rufe ich auf. sich hier, unter der Hochnase, zu einem Clantreffen zu versammeln!« Eichhornpfote sah auf. Eisstern stand oben auf der Hochnase, während der DonnerClan sich unter ihm versammelte. Verwundert gesellten Eichhornpfote und Buchenpfote sich zu den anderen Katzen und blickten zu ihrem Anführer auf. Was ist los? Haben sie irgendetwas auf der Patrouille entdeckt? Aber warum haben sie uns das nicht schon vorher erzählt? Honigpfote kam auf Eichhornpfote zu gelaufen, ihr goldenes Fell glänzte im Sonnenlicht. »Eichhornpfote!«, rief sie ihrer Schwester mit strahlenden Augen zu, »hast du esschon gehört? Es ist endlich soweit!« Eichhornpfotes Verwirrung stieg mit jedem Wort mehr. »Was?«, platzte sie heraus,»was ist endlich soweit?« Honigpfotes grüneAugen strahlten noch mehr. »Wir werden zu Kriegerinnen ernannt!« Sofort begann Eichhornpfotes Herz, schneller zu schlagen. Endlich!, dachte sie, endlich! Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Fanfictions Kategorie:By Disclosure Kategorie:Smileys Projekte